FATE AND NATURE
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: 2 months after Katherine's supposed death, Caroline and the girls goes back to college just in time for spring break, everything goes back to normal (as normal as it could get when one hails from Mystic Falls) or so they thought. Caroline and the gang receive some daunting news as Caroline begin to experience the changes first hand.
1. Chapter 1

**FATE AND NATURE**

SUMMARY: 2 months after Katherine's supposed death, Caroline and the girls goes back to college just in time for spring break, everything goes back to normal (as normal as it could get when one hails from Mystic Falls) or so they thought. Caroline and the gang receive some daunting news as Caroline begin to experience the changes first hand.

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1. This story takes place after the events of 5x11 (the 100th episode) just because that's when I got so inspired to make a Klaroline story because that episode was so klaroline-intense that I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm still giddy about their hot-hybrid-scandalous-sex.

2. Some mythical creatures are not as they seem, I'll be adding some magical/mythical creatures for things to make sense as I go forward with this story but I don't really know much about magical beings so for this story's sake, they will all take human form.

3. This story won't exactly follow the up coming episodes, meaning this story will be based on the TV series, not the book; I haven't read the books yet.

4. Katherine is not a passenger in Elena's body but she is still alive, she did supposedly "die" though, I'll figure it out once I get to her part.

5. I am changing a few things about the TV's story line to fit my story as well so I hope you guys understand that.

I think that's it for now so I hope you guys like/enjoy this story and I hope I don't suck at this! J

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Bonnie" Caroline said as she got up from her dorm room bed and looked over to the bed beside her "Bonnie Bennet, you get up right now! It's Saturday!" She exclaimed as she shook her best friend up from her slumber.

"Care, exactly, its Saturday! Let me get some more sleep!" Bonnie murmured sleepily. Caroline forced her best friend to scoot over so that she could slide in and lie beside her best friend.

"Fine, but just so you know, when the good bikini's are gone, its going to be all your fault cause you wanted to 'stay in'" Caroline said as she lay beside her best friend.

Caroline continued to lie beside her best friend and talk about random things until Bonnie finally gave in and said "Ugh! Fine Care! I'm up! Happy now?" as she sat up, eyes still closed but finally accepting that she could no longer lie in bed for a few more hours.

"Great!" Caroline said as she hopped of the bed and proceeded to get her and Bonnie's shower things ready "Now, let's go get ourselves cleaned up and then we'll have breakfast at the café just outside the campus! I've got everything planned out, it's going to be a great day!" Caroline said with as much enthusiasm as one could have for a morning person.

"Ugh god! Can't she be a little less enthusiastic in the morning?" Bonnie said as she sulked, still sitting on her bed, trying to shake the sleepiness off of her.

"I heard that!" Caroline said from the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, stupid vampire hearing senses!" Bonnie said as she grabbed her shower things and made her way to the communal shower.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline made their way out of their dorm room and to the café outside Whitmore College for breakfast, as they reached the café, they went inside and ordered their breakfasts, thankfully there were still not much customers that morning as it was a weekend and so most were still in bed, even if it was already around 9 in the morning.

"Thank god, there aren't that much people today! It's always so packed and they always run out of the breakfast platter!" Caroline said as she and Bonnie sat down to wait for their orders.

"Well Care, it is a Saturday and most people would prefer to lie in bed than wake up early and ear breakfast." Bonnie said as she took a sip of her complimentary brewed coffee.

"Well I prefer to get things done and that is exactly what we're going to do!" Caroline said as she drank from her mug of hot cocoa. "Beside's Bon, its our first spring break as college students! We have to make it a memorable as possible!" Caroline said as she reached for Bonnie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know, I know. Okay so what's the schedule for today?" Bonnie asked as she decided to indulge Caroline on her scheduled day, besides, this was Caroline she was talking to, no matter what she schedules, it was bound to be interesting and worth the early wake up call.

"Okay, so after breakfast we're going to go to the mall and shop for the perfect bikini, shorts, tops and everything else we're going to need for spring break then we're going to have lunch at that place near the park across the mall and then we're going to go back to our dorm room, try on our purchases and force Elena to join and/or meet up with us on spring break while we order food for take out and have a girls night since we haven't had one since we got back." Caroline said as the waiter finally arrived with their food.

"Finally!" Caroline said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Wow Care, for an dead person you sure have a huge appetite!" Bonnie said as she looked at her best friend devour the huge breakfast platter she ordered.

"I know! I don't really know why cause usually I'm good with you know, blood but some how I've been craving for this breakfast platter for days! Thank god dying doesn't change your taste buds, you know?" Caroline said as she continued to eat her food.

Bonnie didn't say anything any more so the two girls continued to eat their breakfast and soon after they went shopping, as scheduled by Caroline.

* * *

As girl's day finally dwindled to a close, Bonnie and Caroline found themselves inside their dorm room with a pile of brand new purchased clothes that consist of denim shorts, jeans, tops, bikinis, flip flops, sun screens, floppy hats and beach bags with a table filled with Japanese and Chinese food that would suffice as their dinner and a lap top where they were skyping with Elena.

"Come on Elena! You have to come with us! You can't just up and leave college! We've planned this trip since before we even got into high school!" Caroline said as she ate a spoonful of yang chow fried rice and put the Chinese box back down on the table.

"She's right Elena, you should be here with us, eating a boat load of Chinese and Japanese food take out and trying on these outfits!" Bonnie chimed in as she too took a bite of a California Roll.

"You guys, I know, but I can't just come back, I just need to sort some things out. I promise I'll try to go back before next semester starts." Elena said, "Now let me see the items you bought! Put them on and I'll see what I think of them!" She said, trying to distract her friends from her being away from them, she couldn't really tell them why she didn't go back to Whitmore with them, no one knew exactly why she left but she had to leave.

"Don't think we're letting you go off that easy! But wait right there and I'll put on this really cute bikini I just got!" Caroline said as she got up and picked up a simple black bikini with lavender accents on the side.

As Caroline went to change inside the closet (it was a pretty big closet), Bonnie and Elena talked about random things until Caroline went out of the closet wearing the bikini.

"Wow Care, That is what I call a Bikini!" Elena said as she looked at Caroline's bikini. "where did you get that?" She asked.

"Oh I got it at this new store that opened up at the mall, I forgot what its called cause it's pretty new and they hadn't even finished putting up the sign yet." Caroline said as she looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting her what her body parts looked like in the bikini. "I think it makes me look fat though, I mean, look at this pooch!" Caroline said as she ran her hands over her lower belly ( the one below the belly button).

"I don't' know Care, it looks like you're just gaining weight." Bonnie said as she drank some soda.

"What? You're kidding me! I'm dead and I still HAVE to gain weight?!" Caroline said as she huffed and put on her bathrobe.

"I mean you never know right? Weirder things have happened." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, like wanting breakfast platters instead of good ol' fashioned blood" Caroline said as she plopped down on her bed with her box of fried rice.

"Wait, what? Care, when was the last time you've had blood?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Uhm, I can't remember actually, probably a month ago, when we were there when Katherine died?"Caroline replied nonchalantly, focused on her fried rice.

"Huh, I've never known a vampire to let go of blood for that long and not start to dessicate. You haven't craved for it at all since?" Elena continued to ask, worry beginning to etch in her voice.

"Actually, now that I think of it, I haven't been craving it. All I seem to be feeding on nowadays seem to be human food." Caroline said, realizing that something must be wrong with her, sat up still holding her box of fried rice.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I mean you didn't get yourself cursed or anything did you? Besides maybe your body's just distracted with all the food you stuff it with that it can't seem to process that it needs blood?" Bonnie said as she tried to comfort a Caroline that was in the beginning stage of panic and worry.

"Yeah, you know what maybe Bonnie's right. Don't worry too much Care, Okay? Anyway I have to go, you guys get some rest okay? Love you girls, and see you soon! Bye!" and with that Elena signed off.

As Caroline and Bonnie prepared for bed, Caroline couldn't think of anything except the fact that Elena and Bonnie had pointed out that she hadn't craved for blood for almost two months now.

"Care, stop thinking about it too much, I'm sure you're just gaining weight, we can run tomorrow morning if you want. It's not like you did something unusual in the last two months. Get some sleep and relax." Bonnie said.

"yeah you're probably right. Night Bon." As Caroline turned off her lamp stand all she could think of was the one thing she had done that was unusual since they last visited Mystic Falls; The moment she became honest with herself and with a certain original named Niklaus.

* * *

What do you guys think? haha! I promise, this isn't some twilight shizz! I hope you like the first chapter though. I am a die hard Klaroline fan probably as much as a die hard Dramione fan so I hope you guys like this. :)

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

FIRST OF ALL, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites! I can't believe how many of you guys like this story! It makes me so giddy inside! Well, no I sort of feel a little bit of pressure to make this sure this story comes out great! Haha! Anyways, here's the second chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

True to what Bonnie had said to Caroline that night, the very moment the sun went up, Caroline had woken up to go on a run while dragging a sleepy and annoyed Bonnie Bennett in tow.

"Ugh! Remind me again why we have to jog so early in the morning? I mean the sun isn't even out yet!" A sleepy Bonnie said as she tried to jog with her friend but failing miserably.

"Well, being the supportive friend that you are, you suggested that we go on a run this morning, remembet? You said that last night!" Caroline said as she stopped running and walked back to her best friend who had already stopped walking.

"God, me and my smart mouth! I gotta learn to shut up about taking up morning activities with you!" Bonnie said as she faced a sweaty but still enthusiastic Caroline.

"Yeah, well you suggested it and you're going to finish this with me! We only have an hour left then we can go back to the dorms, get showered and get ourselves some breakfast platters!" Caroline said as she held on to Bonnie's hand and began running again., this time with a less sleepy best friend.

* * *

A week passed since Caroline and Bonnie's girl's day out and the realization about Caroline's lack of need of blood was put at the back burner of everyone's mind, the girls once again decided to prepare for spring break and while Caroline and Bonnie still continued to run every morning, much to Bonnie's dismay, everything seemed pretty normal.

"Okay, spring break is almost here, I've got our schedule down so we've got nothing to worry about." Caroline said as she sat down on the table.

"Okay, let me hear it then" Bonnie said, she knew that Caroline would plan everything as always and that all she really had to do was pay for her share and show up. "What do you want to eat tonight?" She asked as a follow up question as she got on her phone to order take out.

"How about Indian food? I'm craving for some chicken curry right now." Caroline said as she sat beside Bonnie on the bed, paper and pen in her hand.

"Okay, let me just order first and then tell me our schedule." Bonnie said as she dialed the nearest Indian Restaurant.

After placing their orders, Caroline then proceeded to tell her of their itinerary.

"Okay, so first thing's first, we have 2 weeks for spring break. So I divided out time equally for maximum fun and still have time for our friends and family!" Caroline said as she began explaining their schedule excitedly.

"So first things first, on Saturday we're going back home to Mystic Falls, to see our friends and say Hi to my mom and then we leave for Florida Sunday afternoon, I've booked us our tickets and our hotel room then we'll stay there for a whole week and hopefully Elena will meet up with us by then, we fly back here on Sunday and we have a full week to do whatever else we want so I thought maybe we could go back home to Mystic Falls and just come back before classes start again." Caroline said as she finished her schedule.

"Okay sounds good, although I doubt Elena would be meeting up with us in Florida like she says she would, I don't know what's going on with her! She seems so distant as of late, she hasn't even called us since our sleep over!" Bonnie said.

"I know, maybe we could talk to her once we get back home?" Caroline said. At this time, they began talking about whatever else they could do during spring break until they heard a knock on their door signaling that their food had arrived. Caroline got up, opened the door and paid delivery guy before placing their food on the table and opening it up one by one.

"Yum! You know I also thought maybe I could talk to Stefan about this 'condition' I'm in" Caroline said as she began to eat her chicken curry.

"Maybe, do you think he'd know anything about it though?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not so sure but its better to start from somewhere right?" Caroline said.

With that in mind, the girls continued to eat dinner and talk about random girl things that they rarely got to do before.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Bonnie had gone their own ways, Bonnie headed to her house while Caroline headed to hers.

"I'm so glad your home Care, I missed you so much." Liz Forbes said as she prepared lunch for her and her only daughter.

"Me too mom, I missed you so much! How have things been here since I left?" Caroline said as she set the table for their lunch.

"It's been.. Surprisingly quiet. I don't know if that's a good sign though, I get the feeling something's about to happen." Liz said.

"Hmm, I hope not, this town deserves to be normal even if it is for a little bit." Caroline said.

"That's right. Now, tell me how's school? How've you been?" Liz said as she put their food on the table.

"School's great, I love my classes." Caroline said as she began to fill her plate with food.

"Oh okay, woah Care, slow down, you're not going to run out of food!" Liz said jokingly at her daughter.

"Sorry mom, I just really missed your cooking." Caroline said as she smiled at her mom.

"Oh Care. Well, go on then, eat up!" Liz said as she too began eating her own meal.

As Caroline ate her meal, Liz couldn't help but steal glances at her daughter. Something was off but she couldn't pin point what it was exactly.

"Goodness Care! You finished the whole thing! For a vampire who doesn't need to eat food that much, you sure act like you've never fed!" Liz said as she suddenly noticed that the food she had cooked was gone.

With that statement, Caroline's whole demeanor changed and Liz knew that there was something wrong with her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Liz said as she reached out for her daughter's hand, "you can tell me."

Caroline looked at her mom, deciding whether or not telling her was right, "Oh mom, you're right. I haven't fed since the last time I've been here and, and all I can think of eating is normal food! I…I haven't even craved for blood since then!" Caroline said finally letting her fears come to light.

"Oh sweet heart!" Was all Liz could say as she dragged Caroline to sit on the Sofa so that she could hold her like she used to do when Caroline was distraught and sad when she was a little girl.

"Mom, I'm scared, what if something's wrong with me? What am I going to do?" Caroline said as she let her tears fall as her mom holds her in an embrace.

"Well, first things first, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I'll go search the founding family's books and libraries to see if anything like this has happened before in the mean time, you go and talk to Damon or Stefan and see if they too have seen anything like this. There's no need to panic Care, I'm here for you baby." Liz said.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Caroline said before she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"I love you too Care Bear. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." Was all Liz could say before she lay her daughter down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

Liz cleaned up their lunch and then headed out to go the founding family's secret library. Whatever was going on with her daughter, she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**AN:**

Well, here's chapter two! I'm not sure if it lives up to my first chapter but as long as it gets the story going right?

Anyway, remember when I said that I'd be adding some Mythical/magical creatures so that this story makes more sense? Since I don't really have a clue about such creatures, I'm gonna make some of them up and some of them that I googled are going to take human forms so that I won't confuse myself, I think I'm just going to incorporate their powers so that I can get this story going. So please don't judge me when I get some of them totally wrong! :)

I just had to put out that warning cause I might start adding them on the coming chapters!

Oh, I know Caroline isn't the type to just break down and cry but if I were in her shoes I'd be just as worried about what's happening to me and plus I just really wanted a mother-daughter moment between the two of them, I feel like in the series we haven't gotten a good one since Liz found out about Caroline turning into a vampire, right? Anyone with me on that one?

Goodness, what did I get myself into? haha!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Okay, I can't believe you guys responded so well for this story! I feel so happy and warm inside! J Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too, I don't want this fic to be too long but I don't want to rush it either so I honestly have no idea how long this fic is gonna be but I am trying to pull my thoughts in order (which is no easy feat for me, I tend to have a very jumbled up line of thought) to process how to get to each point in the story, but no worries, I'll get there, hopefully! J

Oh and to my guest reviewer, I don't know what a kitsune is but I'll google around and see what it is. LOL J

Anyway, on to the chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

An hour later, Caroline found herself alone inside her house, lying on the sofa with a blanket over her. She went up to her room in search of her bag, which was lying on top of her bed. As soon as she saw her bag, she reached inside it to look for her phone, once she got it she saw two unread messages, one from Bonnie and one from her mom.

'Hey Care, Matt, Jeremy and I are gonna have dinner at the Grill, we'll meet you there at 6, okay?' said the text she got from Bonnie. Caroline looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon so she texted Bonnie back saying that she'll be there too.

After replying to Bonnie's text, she then proceeded to read her mom's message, which wrote:

'Sweet heart, I'm going to the founding families library and read about anything that could possibly be relative to what's happening to you, I'll be home late so don't worry too much. I love you, Care bear.'

Upon finishing reading her mom's text, Caroline felt a tear fall to her left cheek, her relationship with her mom had definitely changed over the years, it even improve when she turned, despite the fact that her mom is a member of the founding families, whose main task is to keep the town safe from creatures like her.

Caroline replied to her mom telling her that she'll be heading over to the Salvatore's to see if they know something about her 'condition' and then was having dinner with her friends at the Grill. After sending her text, put her phone back in her bag, slung her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her car keys from the mantle near the door and was on her way to see the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

30 minutes later, Caroline finds herself in the door way for the Salvatore house.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted, she knew that unless there was something going on, the Stefan would always be home.

"Stefan, I know you're in here! Get your butt down here! I need to talk to you!" Caroline said as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. A moment later she heard a swooshing sound and she found herself face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey Care, What's up?" Stefan said as he watched Caroline stand up and hugged him really, really tight.

"Well, for starters, I'm back!" Caroline said as she sat back down, forcing Stefan to sit beside her. "So how are you?" she continued, trying to make small talk.

"Well, let's see, Elena's left town, Damon has been miserable and I am just dandy, concerned for my brother and worried for my ex who is in love with my brother, God I'm such a martyr." Stefan said as he gave Caroline a glass of whiskey.

"Aw, Stef. You're not a martyr. You're just a really, really good person." Caroline said as she took the glass of whiskey and gave Stefan's hand a squeeze.

Stefan smiles at that and then leans back on the couch "So, tell me, how are you?" he asks.

Caroline sighs and then looks at Stefan, she figured she should just blurt it out so that her fears would be laid to rest; everything's perfectly normal, nothing bad is happening to her, right? After all, even if this weren't normal (which obviously, it isn't) Stefan would help her figure out what's wrong.

"I haven't been drinking blood, of any kind, for at least two months now." She said a little to fast. 'There,' Caroline thought 'its out in the open'.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stefan asked, not sure if he heard her right.

Sighing, Caroline repeated what she said, "I said, I haven't been drinking and craving for blood for about two months now." Caroline said slowly and clearly. She looked at Stefan to see his expression, hoping that it would be his normal "nothing-to-worry-about" expression, instead of seeing that though, she saw confusion and a little bit of worry start to mar his face.

"So how are you not desiccating? Two months with out blood of any sort would be driving me crazy by now." Stefan said, trying to get more information about what's going on with Caroline.

'I don't know. I wouldn't have even noticed this until Bonnie joked about me eating as if I were a starved human and that they didn't know a dead person can gain weight too!" She purposely left the part where Elena was also technically there too, "I haven't been craving and it's like my thirst has disappeared!" Caroline said, "Have you ever encountered something like this before, Stefan?" She asked, hoping that she could finally find out what's wrong with her.

"I'm sorry Care, but this is new territory for me too. I've never met a vampire who hasn't felt thirsty or even remotely cared for human food the way you currently do." Stefan said, a little worried that he didn't know what was going on, "Don't worry Care, we'll figure this out, I mean, we do have an eternity to live so we've got plenty of time." Stefan said giving Caroline a reassuring smile as well as trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha, Stefan Salvatore tries to be sarcastic!" Caroline replied, "Why don't you come with Bonnie and I to Florida? It's Spring break and you did say you were bored and becoming a martyr here in Mystic Falls. What do you say?"

"I'd rather not Care, the last time I went to Florida was around the 1930's and I was at the peak of my ripper days, I'd rather not go through all that memory lane, even though Florida's totally different now, the memories and the images of the people I've killed…" Stefan said, suddenly becoming quiet, Caroline knew that he was remembering his past and would soon feel regret and disgust for himself and his actions.

"Anyway, I am having dinner with Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt tonight, you are going with me!" Caroline said, bringing Stefan out of his daze and distracting him.

"Alright. Where are we eating?" Stefan asked.

Caroline gave him her 'are-you-seriously-asking-that-question' look and said "Honestly Stefan, we only always ever meet up at one place! The Grill!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What time are we leaving?" Stefan asked now smiling.

Caroline looks at her phone and says, "Well, we are leaving right now! It's almost 6pm!"

* * *

Entering The Grill, Caroline and Stefan immediately went over to their group's "table" and saw that Bonnie and Jeremy were already there.

"Hey Care! Stef, Matt's just finishing his shift then he'll join us." Bonnie said, noticing that the two had arrived.

"Oh great." Caroline said as she took a seat next to Bonnie while Stefan took a seat beside

"Hey guys, what are you having tonight so that I can get them ready before my shift ends and we can all eat together?" Matt asked, taking they're orders.

"I'll have a veggie burger and a coke, thanks Matt." Bonnie said as Matt lists her order down.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a soda" Jeremy said.

"I'll have what Jeremy's having too." Said Stefan.

Matt took the two men's orders and then looked at Caroline, waiting for her order.

"Hmm…" Caroline hummed while looking at the menu, "I'll have a veggie burger with cheese fries, oh! And some taco's too, and a diet coke please." Caroline finished as she looked up and smiled at Matt.

"Well, that's it?" Matt asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh-hmm, thanks Matt!" Caroline said.

After Matt left to take care of their orders, the group chatted amongst themselves while waiting for Matt's shift of end and also for their food to arrive. After their food had arrived, along with a now work-free Matt, the group began to eat and catch up again with one another.

Somewhere along their chat, Caroline, with the help of Bonnie had explained to Matt and Jeremy what had been going on with Caroline and when Bonnie had asked Stefan if he knew anything about something like that ever happening before to which Stefan had said that he hadn't heard of anything like what Caroline has been going through ever since he turned into a vampire.

"Guys, It's my mom, I have to take this" Caroline said as she picked up her ringing phone and answered it.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Caroline asked as she answered her phone.

"Honey, where are you?" Her mom asked.

"I'm at The Grill with my friends, why?" Caroline said, she didn't know why but she felt quite uneasy with the tone her mother was using to talk to her with.

"Okay, come home as soon as you can, I think I found something but I'm not sure exactly if what I found is right." Liz said, "By the way, is Stefan with you?" she added.

"Okay, I'll be home in 20 minutes mom and yes, Stefan is with me too, why?" Caroline asked.

"Good, you might want to tell him to come over too." Liz said.

"Okay, let me just ask him" Caroline face Stefan and asked him to come over to her place, once Stefan nodded she turned back to her phone and said "Okay, he said he'll come over too."

"Good, take care, sweet heart. Bye" Liz said as she put the phone down.

"Thanks mom, bye." Caroline said.

After explaining her conversation with her mom to her friends, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt told her and Stefan to go ahead and leave and to tell them what they found out about the whole 'Caroline Incident' as they now dubbed it, as soon as possible. As Caroline and Stefan grabbed their things and left the Grill, Caroline couldn't help but feel relieved that they were finally going to figure out what was happening with her and that everything would finally return to exactly how it should be.

Little did she know; everything she knew about her life was just about to become anything but how it should be.

* * *

A/N:

I honestly had difficulty writing this chapter, I felt that if I just post a chapter where Care and her friends met up and just had a good time, it would sort of be just a waste of a chapter, hopefully the ending gave it a better substance (?) not sure what word I'm looking for here but any way, Some crazy Shit is about to unravel in the next few chapters!

Belated Happy Valentine's day!

xx


End file.
